moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbits
Rabbits is an 1988 animated film Plot Voices *Susan Sheridan as Fiver the Rabbit, Little Chubby Pink Rabbit, Chubby White Easter Rabbit, Cute Blue Bunny Rabbit, Cute Light Brown Rabbit, Cute Orange Kitten, Cute White Kitten, Cute Brown Kitten, Easter Chick, Cute Grey Bunny, Black/White Rabbit, Brown/White Rabbit, The Bunnies, Yankee Doodle Pigeon and Cute Black Kitten *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *David Jason as Shaggy Rogers (singing voice), Sharptooth, Apeman and Father Christmas *Joanna Ruiz as Chick *Simon Cadell as Blackberry the Rabbit *Joe Ranft as Ganondorf, Lab Assistants, Yakky Doodle, Gumdrop the Mouse, Conrad Cuppman and Pinstripe Potoroo *Richard Moll as Bowser *Melvyn Hayes as Zorak *Edward Kesley as Lokar *Harry Andrews as Captain Demo *Brian Trueman as Cutlass Charlie *Richard Kind as Big Jim Mason *Edgar Bergan as Electric Man *Milton Delugg as King Shark *Jim Cummings as Evil Star and Herman Schultz/The Shocker *Andre Gregory as Prometheus *Wallace Shawn as Clown *Dan Aykroyd as Captain Boomerang *John Belushi as Captain Cold *Edward Everett Horton as Deathstroke *Benny Goodman as Doctor Alchemy *James Ellison as Gorilla Grodd *Joel McCrea as Heat Wave *John Payne as Monocle *Alfred Hitchcock as Neron *Robert Donat as Plunder *Gary Cooper as Razer *George Sanders as The Trickster *Fred MacMurray as Weather Wizard *Bob Hope as Mirror Master *Sterling Hayden as Vandal Savage *Nelson Eddy as Brian Nudocerdo *Robert Armbruster as Bronze Tiger *Don Ameche as Doctor Light *Jim Henson as Doomsday *John Landis as KGBeast *Frank Oz as Maxie Zeus *Tim Burton as Atrocitus *Lew Grade as Bolphunga *Colonel Sanders as Jackhammer *Orson Welles as Rankorr *Austin Pendleton as Boss Moxie *David Odell as Equus *Paul Williams as Tusker *Stanley Kubrick as Doctor Doomsday *Peter Hyams as Captain Nazi *Arthur C. Clarke as Doctor Destiny *Ben Kingsley as Doctor Mood *Bob Balaban as Doctor Riddle *Douglas Rain as Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker *Tony Banks as Magneto *Dick Powell as Blizzard *Rudy Vallée as Count Nefaria *Jimmy Durante as Doctor Doom *Morey Amsterdam as Dracula *Phil Silvers as Grim Reaper *Phil Harris as Hammerhead *Edward Arnold Jr as Maldor the Malevolent *Eddie Cantor as Shao Khan *Tony Jay as Baron Mordo *Ed Gilbert as Dormammu *William Rushton as Juggernaut *George Murphy as M. Bison *Buster Crabbe as Giga Bowser *Eddie Albert as Heihachi Mishima *Martin Sheen as Jinpachi Mishima *Jimmy Hibbert as Chef Pepper Jack, Butler, Lord Farquaad, Captain Hook and Policeman *Bing Crosby as Darth Vader *William Demarest as Red Skull *Cary Grant as Flint Marko/The Sandman *Fredric March as Two-Face *Adolphe Menjou as The Leader *William Powell as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Robert Preston as King K. Rool *Charlie Ruggles as Kratos *Lionel Stander as Scorpion *Jules Dassin as Quan Chi *Otto Preminger as Baraka *Kirk Douglas as Shinnok *Dalton Trumbo as Goro *Walt Disney as Dark Kahn *Billy Gilbert as Onaga *Jess Oppenheimer as Cyrax *William Asher as Havik *Fred Astaire as Kano *Jack Benny as Daegon *Fred Allen as Motaro *George Burns as Moloch *Spencer Tracy as Kintaro *Ray Stark as Reiko *Bob Schiller as Sub-Zero *Bob Weiskopf as Mystical Orb *Marshall Thompson as The Lich King *Charlie Chaplin as Silvermane *Patrick Garland as Freddy Krueger *Victor Caroli as Tirek *Alan Arkin as Jason Voorhees *Charles Aznavour as Pinhead *Harry Belafonte as Ghostface *Milton Berle as Albertosaurus *Wally Boag as Allosaurus *Johnny Cash as Grey Sharptooth *Roy Clark as Metallic Khaki Sharptooth *John Cleese as Orange-Brown Sharptooth *James Coburn as Plated Sharptooth *James Coco as Red Claw the Tyrannosaurus Rex *Mac Davis and Dom DeLuise as Screech and Thud *John Denver as Koala Kong *Marty Feldman as Emperor Velo XXVII *Bruce Forsyth as Dr. Neo Cortex *Dizzy Gillespie as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Joel Grey as Papu Papu *Gary Owens as Shredder *Mark Hamill as Bebop *Kevin Spacey as Rocksteady *Elton John and Danny Kaye as Rhino Guards *Gene Kelly as Captain Crocodile *John Stocker as Beastly *Ernest Borgnine as Feng Wei *James Earl Jones as Dr. Abel *Edward Asner as Bryan Fury *William Gargan as Azazel the Monster *Michael Berryman as Ogre *John Goodman as True Ogre *James Stewart as Monstrous Ogre *John Stephenson as Ghost of Mr. Hyde and The Great Fondoo *Allan Melvin as The Gulper *Charlton Heston as Painyatta *Walter Pidgeon as Dr. Krankcase *Leon Ames as Wolfgang *Ralph Bellamy as Tin Robot *Iggie Wolfington as Sky Clone *Paul Newman as Dread Wing *Red Skelton as Clayface *Jack Lemmon as Mr. Freeze *Brock Peters as Killer Croc *Burt Lancaster as Man-Bat *Robert Redford as Killer Moth *Chris Wiggins as Doctor El the Elephant *John Ratzenberger as Elephant Man *Sidney Poitier and Ossie Davis as Boar Brothers *Karl Malden as Behemoth *James Garner as Mako the Shark *Kris Kristofferson as Giant Toad Thugs *Bil Baird as Skull Head Pirate *Dustin Hoffman as Octopus Mutant Pirate *Michael Caine as Shark Mutant Pirate *Frank Zappa as Fish Mutant Pirate *Joe Kirk as Walrus Mutant Pirate *Candy Candido as Crab Mutant Pirate *Peter Cullen, James Whitmore and Raymond Massey as Dragon Gang *William Campbell and Edward Ludwig as Gwythaints *Frank Capra, Mel Ferrer, Robert Ryan and Henry Hathaway as Velociraptors *William Dieterle, Robert Aldrich and Ralph Meeker as Raptors *Mickey Spillane as Vastatosaurus Rex *Leslie Nielsen as Empirosaurus *Geoffrey Household as Gorgosaurus *John Carradine as Torvosaurus *Charles Nelson Reilly as Max Dillon/Electro *Paul Lynde as Scar Snout *Rip Taylor as King Piccolo *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Prince Froglip *Richard Dreyfuss as David Xanatos *Nick Nolte as Dr. Anton Sevarius *Anthony Perkins as Archmage *John Gavin as Halcyon Renard *Martin Balsam as Mace Malone *William Friedkin as Mandarin *Donald Pleasence as Skurge the Executioner *Tony Maron as Myth Monster *Ridley Scott as Thanos *Tom Skerritt as Radioactive Man *John Hurt as Absorbing Man *James Cameron as Grey Gargoyle *Mike Hodges as Doctor Bong *David Lean as Armageddon *Steven Spielberg as Tiger Shark *Dennis Weaver as Super-Skrull *John Williams as Corruptor *Dick Carson as Loki *Peter Fonda as Dr. Scarabeus *Terry Southern as Man-Bull *Dennis Hopper as Mole Man *Malcolm Tierney as Onslaught *David Nobbs as Psuedo-Man *Jack Nicholson as Speedfreek *David S. Ward as Terminus *Tony Bill as Batroc the Leaper *Michael Phillips as Taskmaster *Keith Baxter as Kintaro *Hannah Gordon as Cute Purple Chubby Rabbit and Cute Yellow Chubby Rabbit *Paul Winchell as The King *Penelope Keith as The Queen *Stanley Lebor as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh *Long John Baldry as The Prince of Wales *Dom DeLuise as Fagin *Richard Leech as Alan Booth, the Scarborough town crier *Paul Shane as Baron Tanlaw and Lt. Col. Maurie Pears *Christopher Benjamin as Frank Mulholland *Michael Hordern as Peter Fraser, Baron Fraser of Carmyllie *Nigel Planer as Brian Gill, Lord Gill *Jonathan Kydd as Colin Sutherland, Lord Carloway *Alan Bennett as Anthony Clarke, Baron Clarke of Stone-cum-Ebony *Michael Gambon as Nicholas Phillips, Baron Phillips of Worth Matravers *Rik Mayall as Igor Judge, Baron Judge *James Villiers as Robert Mugabe *Enn Reitel as Morgan Tsvangirai *Nelson Mandela as Himself *Anthony Kemp as Group Captain Simon Harper *Martin Beaumont as Captain Bob Fancy *David Sinclair as Nicholas Mostyn *Brian Wilde as Edgar Balthazar *Richard Briers as Yellow Emperor *Jon Pertwee as The Butler *Derek Griffiths as Mr. Kevin the Butler *Roy Kinnear as King Tang of Shang, The Beadle and Chief Fire Officer *Peter Hawkins as Mr. Tibbs the Butler and Arthur Hamilton, Lord Hamilton *Peter Sellers as Casbah Joe *Terence Rigby as Farmer *Patrick Breen as Scarecrow *Norman Rossington as Sir Richard Johns *Simon Fisher-Turner as Sgt. Maj. James W. McGarity *Ballard Berkeley as Mammomax *Bob Holt as Grape Ape *John Alderton as Ebony Hide *Bruce Cabot as Obadiah Horn *Harry Belafonte as Hip Flask *Keith Moon as Trench *Roy Rogers as Tusk *Zero Mostel as Litorian *Chris Langham as Rhino Man *Richard Pryor as Lion Man *Spike Milligan as Viking Warrior *Richard Hunt as Ram Man *Dave Goelz as Bird Man *Señor Wences as Gorilla Mutant *George Schlatter as Mutant Dragon *Burr Tillstrom as Crocodile Man *Stan Freberg as Tiger Mutant *David Copperfield as Rhino Tribesman *Ray Bradbury as Ramathorr *Dean Koontz as The Shield of Draumm *Carl Ballantine as The Helm of Xaanm *Robert Hegyes, Tommy DeVito, Nicholas Macioci and Frankie Valli as Elephant Soldiers *Christopher Walken as Defender of the Fiery Crater *Harry S. Truman as Guardian of the Dark Outland *Desi Arnaz as Keeper of the Black Labyrinth *Peter Falk as Protector of the Icy Tundra *David Merrick as Sentinel of the Woodland Forest *Charles Lindbergh as The Shield of Draumm *Larry Wilde and Phil Morris as Ggruxx and Ssejjhhorr *Mel Blanc as The Gauntlet of Vaskkh *Ed Sullivan as Xetheus *Rodney Dangerfield as Eagalus *George Lucas as Nonus Hrabban *Jeff Moss as Phoenius *Walt Kelly as Cardinus *Richard Benedict as Falcus *Rouben Mamoulian as Griffus *Mickey Rooney as Cockitrus *Bernard Vorhaus as Iz-Ra-Mirrus *Paul Henreid as Vultus *Van Heflin as Decimus Hrabban *Aldo Ray as Atheneus *Don Henderson as Sergeant *John Vernom as Thaddeus Ross *Richard Boone as General *George Roy Hill, Henry Bumstead, Richard J. Daly, David S. Ward, Robert Opel, John Scarne, John Lee Hooker, Oliver Reed, Stephen Boyd, Steve McQueen, Guy Hamilton, Bruce Dern, John Frankenheimer, Richard D. Zanuck, Denzel Washington, Tony Scott, Richard Attenborough, Jack Hawkins, John Mills, Edward Woodward, Simon Ward, Gerry Turpin, Geoffrey Drake, Maximilian Schell, Charles Bronson, James MacArthur, Benjamin Frankel, Jack Hildyard, Christopher Plummer, Peter Shaffer, Martin Landau and Robert Parrish as The Army Soldiers *Michael Redgrave, Michael Benthall, Jerome Kilty, Thornton Wilder, Peter Bayliss, Michael Bates, Robert Speaight, Michael David, John Kidd, Geoffrey Dunn, Rupert Davies, Tyrone Guthrie, Herman Wouk, Lloyd Nolan, David Knight, Nigel Stock, Esmond Knight, Alec McCowen, Tennessee Williams, Ronald Barker, James Bree, Denholm Elliott, Gordon Gostelow, Peter Hall, Paul Rogers, John Neville, Eric Porter, Michael Hordern, Richard Burton, Paul Daneman, Albert Finney, Ian Holm, Anthony Nicholls, Peter Woodthorpe, Cyril Luckham, Julian Glover, Paul Hardwick, Edward de Souza, Alan Badel, Andrew Cruickshank, George Rose, Michael Gwynn, Peter Brook, Edmund Purdom, William Squire, Clement McCallin, Alan Bennett and Andrew Sachs as Roman Soldiers *Peter O'Toole, Ronald Fraser, Brian Blessed, Clive Wood, Dudley Sutton, Bryan Forbes, Willis Hill, Lindsay Anderson, Derek Godfrey, Alan Dobie, Max Adrian, Clifford Rose, John Barton, Ian Richardson, Philip Voss, Dinsdale Landen, Patrick Wymark, Keith Waterhouse, Ned Sherrin, Paul Rodgers, David Waller, Michael Byrne, John Moulder-Brown, Patrick Dromgoole, Robert Beatty, Robert Stephens, Derek Jacobi, Robert Lang, John Stride, Colin Blakely and John Warner as Red Coat Soldiers from Victorian *Barry England, Matthew Broderick, Edward Zwick, Andrew V. McLaglen, Kevin Jarre, Jay O. Sanders, Ronnie Baker, Roddy Maude-Roxby, Ronald Drake, Peter Bridge, Don Herbert, Denis Quilley, Geoffrey Palmer, Graham Crowden, James Laurenson, Michael Kitchen, Peter Frith, Ralph Richardson, Cyril Cusack, Alan MacNaughton, Benjamin Whitrow, Christopher Guard, Hugh Thomas, Julian Orchard, Terence Rigby, Leslie Sands, Mark Dignam, David Yelland, Michael Feast, Michael Gough, Ralph Nossek, Robert Eddison, Ronald Culver, Trevor Ray, Richard Johnson, Derek Thompson, J.G. Devlin, Oliver Cotton, Brian Cox, Ian Charleson, Joss Ackland, Tom Wilkinson, Stephen Moore, Tony Haygarth, Edward Hardwicke, Richard Pearson, Robin Bailey, Timothy Davies, Neil Fitzgerald, Richard Barr, Jiří Voskovec and Clinton Wilder as Scottish Warriors *Bob Hoskins, Keith Dewhurst, Edward Bond, Sam Shepard, Colin Bennett, Arthur Cox, Gordon McDougall, Simon MacCorkindale, Norman Rodway, Kenneth Cranham, Gordon Jackson, David Hugh Jones, Greg Hicks, Harold Innocent, Martin Jarvis, Alfred Lynch, John Normington, Bill Paterson, Nicholas Selby, Finbar Lynch and Jonathan Kent as Ancient Greek Hoplites Soldiers *Richard Rodney Bennett, Barry Foster, Gary Watson, John Osburne, Michael Culver, Harold Clurman, Alan Bates, George Murcell, Rupert Frazer, Ronald Eyre, Ronald Pickup, Bernard Hill, Anthony Quayle, Peter Cushing, Mark Dignam, John Standing, Jon Blair, Michael Turner, Michael Aldridge, Walter Fitzgerald, Alan Webb, Peter Wyngarde, Kenneth Tynan, Frank Hauser, Peter Sallis, Emlyn Williams, John Bennett, Stephen Rea, Stephen Moore, Derek Newark, Alan Ayckbourn, Nigel Terry, Richard Griffiths, Roger Allam, Patrick Barlow, Philip Bird, Ed Bishop, John Carlisle, Bernard Cribbins, Alan David, Geoffrey Freshwater, Tom Georgeson, Henry Goodman, David Horovitch, Alan Howard, Geoffrey Hutchings, Richard McCabe, John McEnery, Tony Selby, Cyril Shaps, Antony Sher, Barry Stanton, Ken Stott, David Threlfall, Richard Wilson and Ray Winstone as Ancient Egyptian Soldiers *Peter Jackson, Simon Ward, Winston Churchill, Terence Stamp, Greg Dyke, Bernard Livan, Harrison Ford, Richard Kiel, Carl Weathers, Fred Zinnemann, John Huston, Tim Zinnemann, Hume Cronyn, Anthony Franciosa, Jason Robards, Maximilian Schell, Bruce Gray, Walker Edmiston and Peter James Haworth as Ancient Assyrian Soldiers *Jeff Bridges, Lloyd Bridges, Peter Bogdanovitch, Burgess Meredith, Timothy Bottoms, Ben Johnson, Stacy Keach, Beau Bridges, Larry Parks, Brian Wilson, Nick Nolte, Don Johnson, Gary Busey, Christopher Walken, Terry Gilliam, John Carpenter, Robert Ryan, Lee Marvin, Taylor Hackford, Michael Mann, Tommy Lee Jones, Kurt Russell, Mel Gibson, Cliff Robertson, Clint Eastwood, John Wayne, Gérard Depardieu, José Ferrer, Bruce Boxleitner and Colin Frith as Trojan Soldiers *Don Adams, Ruben Apodaca, Henry Corden, Ed Friedman, Vance Gerry, Joe Grant, Gene Hazelton, Derek Lamb, Norm Prescott, Joe Ranft, Thurl Ravenscroft, Hal Seeger, Paul Winchell, John Fiedler, Howard Morris, Hamilton Camp, Mel Blanc, Don Messick, Wayne Allwine, Bill Melendez, Eddie Carroll, Bill Scott, Daws Butler, Michael Audreson, Edward Malin and Ivor Salter as Welsh Guards *James Cromwell, Tim Curry, Steve Coogan, Tim Conway, Don Knotts, Don Rickles, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Harvey Fierstein, Jim Carrey, John Cleese, Terry Jones, Eric Idle, Danny Mann, Hugo Weaving, D. B. Sweeney, Gene Kelly, Sammy Davis Jr, Dick Van Dyke, Mickey Rooney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Brian Henson, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Steve Whitmire, David Rudman, Rick Lyon, Dave Goelz, Kevin Clash, Jerry Juhl, Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, John Erwin, Paul Reubens, Bill Irwin, Gilbert Gottfried, Christopher Lloyd, Michael Jeter, Joe Ranft, John Lasseter and Roscoe Lee Browne as The Yeomen of the Guard *John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Joe Ranft, Andrew Stanton, David Kirschner, Billy Connolly, Michael Caine, Walt Disney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Juhl, Tony Geiss, James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon, David Silverman, Kent Butterworth, Tim Burton, Richard Coleman, Lane Meddick and Frank Williams as Heralds at the Garter Service *Richard Briers, Dave Foley, Roy Kinnear, David Jason, John Fielder, Joe Ranft, Andre Stojka, Brian Trueman, Edward Kesley, John Alderton, Paul Newman, Cheech Marin, Tony Shalhoub, Paul Dooley, Michael Wallis, George Carlin, John Ratzenberger, Richard Petty, Jeremy Clarkson, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, Richard Kind, Tom Magliozzi, Ray Magliozzi, Andrew Stanton, Jay Leno. Jack Benny, Mario Andretti, James Copeland, Michael O'Halloran, Dick Van Dyke, Leslie Crowther, David Tomlinson, Jon Pertwee and Michael Hordern as Chelsea Pensioners *Mark Lockyer, Ronald Fraser, Peter Cellier, Windsor Davies, Mike Grady, Simon Williams, Bill Oddie, John Moulder-Brown, Stephen Brown, Phil Collins, Grant Taylor, Alastair Hunter, Michael Warren, Desmond Carrington, Ken Goodlet and Peter Halliday as the Portsoken Volunteers *Albert Brooks, Willem Dafoe, Brad Garrett, Austin Pendleton, Stephen Root, Joe Ranft, Geoffrey Rush, Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, Barry Humphries, Bruce Spence, Bill Hunter, John Ratzenberger, Gordon Jackson, Bari Jonson, John Hollis, Dan Jackson, Harry Locke and Hamilton Dyce as The Buffs *John Goodman, Billy Crystal, Steve Buscemi, James Coburn, Bob Peterson, John Ratzenberger, Frank Oz, Steve Susskind, Jeff Pidgeon, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Gino Conforti, Pete Docter, Paul Eiding, Bill Farmer, Pat Fraley, Joe Lala, Danny Mann, Phil Proctor, Joe Ranft, Bob Scott, David Silverman, James Forlong, Robert Dean, Davis Roberts, Joe Brown, Ben Aris, Wilfrid Brambell, Jimmy Edwards and Leslie Dwyer as The Life Guards *Dave Foley, Kevin Spacey, Richard Kind, David Hyde Pierce, Joe Ranft, Denis Leary, Jonathan Harris, Michael McShane, John Ratzenberger, Brad Garrett, Roddy McDowall, Alex Rocco, David Ossman, David Lander, Rodger Bumpass, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Carlos Alazraqui, Paul Eiding, Bill Farmer, Brad Hall, John Lasseter, Jeff Pidgeon, Phil Proctor, Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich and Frank Welker as Horse Guards *Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Don Rickles, Jim Varney, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, R. Lee Ermey, Frank Welker, Joe Ranft, Jack Angel, Jeff Pidgeon, Bill Farmer, Craig Good, Sam Lasseter, Phil Proctor, Andrew Stanton, Maurice Kaufmann, John Trenaman, Rex Stallings, Alfred Bell, Kevin Manser, Alec Bregonzi, Wilfrid Brambell, Walter Gotell and Ian Hendry as Swedish Royal Guards *Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Gregg Berger, Brian Blessed, Earl Boen, Corey Burton, Greg Ellis, Pat Fraley, Robert Guillaume, Jim Hanks, Leslie Hedger, James Horan, Jeff Pidgeon, Joe Ranft, John Ratzenberger, Andrew Stanton, Jimmy Hibbert, Randy Coppinger, Ned Lott and Jim Cummings as The Danish Royal Life Guards *Dave Foley, Roddy McDowall, David Hyde Pierce, Joe Ranft, Nick Jameson, Jonathan Harris, Brad Garrett, Michael McShane, Jack Angel, Richard Kind, Andrew Stanton, Ned Lott, Albert Brooks, Willem Dafoe, Austin Pendleton, Bob Peterson, Stephen Root and Bruce Spence as The Gurkhas *Corey Burton, Cheech Marin, Paul Dooley, Tony Shalhoub, Ivar Brogger, Brian George, Andrew Stanton, Mark Ivanir, Michael Wallis, Greg Baldwin, James Patrick Stuart, Bill Farmer, Joe Ranft, John Goodman, Carlos Alazraqui and Dee Bradley Baker as Grenadier Guards *Jim Belushi, Peter Sallis, Corey Burton, Billy Crystal, Bernard Cribbins, Jeff Bennett, Harrison Ford, David Schwimmer, George Kennedy, Rene Auberjonois, Stephen Tobolowsky, Ben Stiller, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Ray Bolger, Steve Carell, Cliff Edwards, David Jason, Wallace Shawn, Martin Short, Stanley Tucci, Gordon Rollings, Mel Gibson, Robin Williams, Tim Allen, Martin Clunes, Eddie Murphy, Bob Joles, Jackie Chan, Rowan Atkinson, Johnny Depp, Frederick Worlock, John Ratzenberger, Rob Paulsen, Charles Judels, Daran Norris, Michael Jeter, Joe Ranft, Tom Hanks, Bing Crosby, Charles Fleischer, Richard Dreyfuss, Chris Sarandon, Bill Pullman, Bill Farmer, Michael J. Fox, Thomas F. Wilson, Will Ryan, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Kevin Michael Richardson, Ernie Sabella, Jesse Corti, Bill Melendez, Gilbert Gottfried, Tom Kenny, Peter Robbins, Frank Welker, John Leguizamo, Chris Wedge, Richard Epcar, Rodger Bumpass, Robert Guillaume, Richard White, Jim Carrey, Dave Foley, Mickey Rooney, Paul Reubens, John Goodman, Howard Morris, Jack Black and Bob Hoskins as Her Majesty's Royal Marines *Keith Chegwin, Richard Wattis, Robert Dorning, Johnny Vyvyan, Billy Connolly, Ross Bagdasarian, Jr., Tim Blaney, Jim Cummings, Billy West, Rob Paulsen, Paul Reubens, Tony Anselmo, Bill Farmer, Chris Sarandon, Jeff Bennett, Ken Page, Phil Snyder, Peter Cullen, Andre Stojka, Earl Younger, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Robby Benson, James Gibson, David Ogden Stiers, Richard White, Eddie Deezen, John Lithgow, Jim Meskimen, Harvey Scott, Frank Welker, Matthew Broderick, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Robert Guillaume, Bruce Boxleitner, Wallace Campbell, Michael Crockett, Danny DeVito, Bob Newhart, John Cusack, BD Wong, Eddie Murphy, Harvey Fierstein, Tony Goldwyn, Jonathan Freeman, Gilbert Gottfried, Michael Keaton, Corey Burton, Derren Nesbitt, Wally Wingert, James Woods, Brian Blessed, Anthony Baird, Jeremy Irons, Sydney Bromley and Oliver MacGreevy as The Yorkshire Volunteers *Russell Waters, Robert Cawdron, Gordon Henry Davies, Maurice Denham, Lionel Ngakane, Nadim Sawalha, Antony Viccars, Henri Vidon, Dennis Waterman, Frank Welker, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Chuck McCann, George Buza, David Carradine, Michael Bell, Efrem Zimbalist, Jr., Ed Asner, John Stephenson, Joe Ranft, Richard Mulligan, Steven Wright, Corey Burton, Stan Jones, Michael Forest, Dwight Schultz, Jim Ward, Daniel Hagen, Thomas F. Wilson, John Cleese, Troy Evans, Walter Gotell, Robbie Coltrane, Joe Don Baker, John Rhys-Davies, Timothy Spall, Charles Durning, Ricky Jay, Walter Olkewicz, Don Messick and Mitch Pileggi as Royal Green Jackets *Bernard Archard, Terence de Marney, William Dexter, John Stuart, Don Messick, Bruce Fairbairn, Tonyo Meléndez, Richard Hunt, John Nettles, Peter Cullen, Brad Garrett, Len Carlson, Brion James, Dave Fennoy, Harvey Atkin, Cathal J. Dodd, Peter Coyote, Jim Cummings, Leonard Nimoy, Keith Szarabajka, Frank Welker, David Kaye, Jeff Bennett, Bruce Cabot, Bill McKinney, Hugh Keays-Byrne, Josh Cruze, Jerry Hardin, Robert Darnell, Dennis Hopper, Harvey Keitel, Jeffrey Kramer, Troy Evans, Don Stroud, Michael Guido, Gary Bullock, Frank Collison, Steve Whitmire, J.K. Simmons, Masato Hirano, Frank Sivero, Joe Ranft, Brian Conley, Fred Williamson, Don Baker, Jay Brazeau, Bill Hunter and Joe Mantegna as The Band of the Royal Logistic Corps *Christopher Benjamin, Richard Wilson, Paul Nicholson, Robert Lankesheer, Garfield Sobers, George Lowe, Chris Sarandon, Ernest Borgnine, Wallace Shawn, Paul Rugg, John Goodman, Matt Frewer, Keith Chegwin, Jeffrey Chegwin, Roy Kinnear, Richard Wattis, John Kassir, Richard White, Mike Judge, David Ogden Stiers, Jeff Bennett, Jess Harnell, Kelsey Grammer, John Ratzenberger, Hank Azaria, Ken Page, Billy West, Bob Hoskins, Dan Castellaneta, Bill Farmer, Danny Elfman, Andrew Stanton, Jon Lovitz, Jim Cummings, Jeff Bergman, Steven Spielberg, Robby Benson, Butch Hartman, Bob Bergen, Joe Alaskey, Tony Anselmo, Nick Park, Roy E. Disney, Townsend Coleman, Charlie Adler, Wayne Allwine, Peter Sallis, Jerry Orbach, Jim Davis, Lorenzo Music, Joe Ranft, Rob Paulsen, Bruce Timm, Rodger Bumpass, James Earl Jones, Maurice LaMarche, Harry Shearer, Peter Lord, Billy Crystal, Paul Dini, John Kricfalusi, John Lasseter, Henry Selick, Ed Asner, Mark Hamill, Jack Sheldon, Bob Dorough, Tim Burton, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Will Vinton, Pat Buttram, Frank Welker, John Byner, Bill Cosby, Paul Lynde, Paul Winchell, Dan DeCarlo, Casey Kasem, Robert Zemeckis, John Fielder, Phil Harris, Peyo, Mel Blanc, Don Bluth and Stan Lee as Royal Scots Dragoon Guards *Dave Foley, Denis Leary, David Hyde Pierce, Jerome Ranft, Joe Ranft, Brad Garret, Jim Cummings, Jonathan Harris, Rowan Atkinson, Roddy McDowell, Chris Cooper, Jack Black, Michael McShane, Richard Kind, John Ratzenberger, Alex Rocco, David Ossman, Christopher Plummer, Mel Blanc, Jon Pertwee, Edward Kemp, Arthur Howard, Bernard Bresslaw, Milton Reid, Patrick O'Connell and Brian Forster as Pikeman and Musketeers *Pier Paolo Pasolini, Albert Lamorisse, John Hudley, Martin Rosen, Mark Robson, Monte Hellman, Nicholas Ray, Rainer Werner Fassbinder, John Huston, Tony Richardson, Donald Cammell, Stanley Kubrick, Anthony Minghella, George Hickenlooper, Brian Hayles, Jerry Belson, John Cassavetes, Akira Kurosawa, Krzysztof Kieślowski, Joe Ranft, Don Payne and Don Rhymer as The Indian Army Chief's Military Band *Floyd Norman, Gary Kemp, Robin Askwith, Roger Avon, Richard Coleman, Roy Dotrice, Ben Howard, Godfrey James, Alan Lake, David Lodge, Alfred Marks, Terence Morgan, Johnny Shannon, Bernard Spear, Graham Stark, Richard Taylor, Tony Bancroft, Mark Behm, Brian Dowrick, Eric Goldberg, Evan Gore, Jamie Oliff, Robert Abel, Ron W. Miller, Roy E. Disney, Roy O. Disney, Michael Eisner, Frank Wells, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark, Marc Davis, Milt Kahl, Ward Kimball, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Walt Disney, Otto Messmer and Max Fleischer as The United States Army Band *Stephen Garlick, Earl Younger, Don Bluth, Glen Keanem, Bill Kroyer, John Lasseter, Brad Bird, Tim Burton, Robert Abel, George Lucas, Edwin Catmull, Ub Iwerks, Hugh Harman, Rudolf Ising, Friz Freleng, Steve Jobs, Walter Lantz, John Randolph Bray and Willis H. O'Brien as The Salvation Army's Household Troops Band *John Arnatt, James Beckett, Desmond John, Patrick Jordan, Andrew Bowen, Alfred Maron, Dudley Sutton, Jeffrey Katzenberg, Don Bluth, John Lasseter, Ub Lwerks, Carl Stalling, Donald E. Graham, Perry Benson, James Cossins, Derek Deadman, David Webb, Michael Elder and Walt Disney as Royal Swedish Army Band *Norman McLaren, Tex Avery, Bob Clampett, Preston Blair, Friz Freleng, John Whitney Sr., Mel Blanc, Marshall McLuhan, Don Bluth, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, John Vincent Atanasoff, Bill Tytla, James Whitney, Chuck Jones, Walt Disney, John Hench and Les Clark as Royal Canadian Mounted Police *Chuck Jones, George Sidney, Richard Williams, John Whitney Sr., Charles M. Schulz, Anthony Hopkins, Alan Kay, Walt Disney, Ralph Bakshi, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Frank Tashlin, Frank Morris, Ken Harris, Peter Foldes, Mel Brooks, Carl Reiner and George Lucas as The Canadian Grenadier Guards *Peter Halliday, Stanley Meadows, Lance Percival, Louis Mansi, Clive Revill, Dallas Cavell, Patrick Durkin, Fred Griffiths, Godfrey James, Bill Maynard, Norman Mitchell, Bert Palmer, Ivor Salter, Joe Haidar, Steve Hickner, Hans Bacher, Jacques Muller, Roger Chiasson, James Baxter, Dave Spafford, Alexander Williams, Joe Ranft, Andreas Deja, Nik Ranieri and Mark Kausler as Bulgarian Army Band *Michael Portman, Simon Gipps-Kent, Glyn Owen, George Baker, Sam Kydd, Joseph Brady, Ken Kitson, Danny Elfman, Chris Sarandon, William Hickey, Glenn Shadix, Paul Reubens, Ken Page, Greg Proops, Sherwood Ball, L. Peter Callender, Gary Schwartz, Joe Ranft, Tony Aitken, Anthony Bailey, Sean Barrett, Sydney Bromley, Leonard Fenton, Keith Jayne, Alexander John, Maurice Kaufmann and Andrew Sachs as The Band Of The Parachute Regiment *Jeremy Bulloch, Anthony Daniels, Ashley Davies, Harrison Ford, Mark Hamill, Roy Kinnear, Peter Mayhew, Frank Oz, David Prowse, Tim Rose, Deep Roy, David Tomblin, Robert Watts, Simon J. Williamson, Deem Bristow, Steve Sheppard-Brodie, Michael Bell, Paul Eiding, Danny Mann, Robert Clotworthy, Gino Conforti, Maurice LaMarche, Howard McGillin, Phil Proctor, Joe Ranft, Gordon Stanley and Lee Unkrich as The Bands of The Royal Scots *Ralph Richardson, Peter Cook, Dudley Moore, Spike Milligan, Michael Hordern, Roy Kinnear, Richard Warwick, Arthur Lowe, Ronald Fraser, Dandy Nichols, Frank Thornton, Harry Secombe, Jimmy Edwards, Henry Woolf, Jack Shepherd, Marty Feldman, Bill Wallis, Gordon Rollings, Ronnie Brody, Cecil Cheng, Edward Malin, Chris Konyils, Bruce Adler, Jack Angel, Robby Benson, Peabo Bryson, Philip Clarke, Jesse Corti, Brian Cummings, Albert de Ruiter, George Dvorsky, Alvin Epstein, Rex Everhart, Bill Farmer, Randy Hansen, Tony Jay, Larry Moss, Alec Murphy, David Ogden Stiers, Jerry Orbach, Wilbur Pauley, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor, Joe Ranft, Peter Cullen, Hal Smith, Gordon Stanley, Stephen Sturk, Frank Welker and Richard White as Green Howards 19th Regiment of Foot *Roy Kinnear, Chris Langham, Bruce Adler, Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Corey Burton, Peabo Bryson, Philip Clarke, Jim Cummings, Jonathan Freeman, Gilbert Gottfried, Jerry Houser, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor, Joe Ranft, Douglas Seale, Frank Welker and Robin Williams as The Band of The Army Medical Services *Eric Sykes, Jimmy Edwards, Bob Todd, Charlie Drake, Bill Fraser, Roy Kinnear, Norman Rossington, Jon Lovitz, Timothy Stack, Thurl Ravenscroft, Phil Hartman, Joe Ranft, Wayne Kaatz, Jim Jackman, Randall William Cook, Randy Bennett, Jonathan Benair, Gary Falcone and Joe Pizzulo as Soldiers from the Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters *John Alderton, Bobby Ball, Tommy Cannon, Norman Collier, Charlie Drake, Jimmy Edwards, James Hunt, Roy Kinnear, Kenny Lynch, Henry McGee, Spike Milligan, Noel Murphy, Richard O'Sullivan, Terry Scott, Paul Shane, Freddie Starr, Eric Sykes, Bob Todd, Dennis Waterman, Mike Yarwood, Gary Trousdale, Rob Minkoff, John Musker, Ron Clements, Jeffrey Katzenberg, Michael Eisner, Roy E. Disney, Howard Ashman, Roger Allers, Glen Keane, Kirk Wise, Dick Cook, Mike Gabriel, Randy Cartwright, Thomas Schumacher, George Scribner, David Pruiksma, Tim Burton, John Lasseter, Don Bluth, Don Hahn, Dan Haskett, Ron Husband, Floyd Norman and Joe Ranft as The Colours of the 3rd Battalion *Barry Humphries, Russ Abbot, Patrick Colbert, John Nettles, Jon Pertwee, Adam Faith, Norman Vaughan, Jack Douglas, Jimmy Tarbuck, Eric Sykes, Roy Kinnear, Les Dawson, Dennis Waterman, Michael Bentine, Bill Peet, Mike Maltese, Joe Barbera, Ted Pierce, Cal Howard and Joe Ranft as Knights of the Garter *Christopher Plummer, Danny La Rue, Roy Kinnear, Jimmy Cricket, Michael Howe, Brian Murphy, Roy Hudd, Michael York, Richard Chamberlain, Frank Finlay, Charlton Heston, Spike Milligan, Duane Allman, Michael P. Anderson, André the Giant, Arthur Ashe, Howard Ashman, Rick Aviles and Oliver Reed as The Bands of The Black Watch *Henry Cooper, Charlie Drake, Ian McKellen, Billy Connolly, Ned Sherrin, Alan Ayckbourn, John Cleese, John Fortune, Michael Frayn, John Wells, Jack Rosenthal, Gordon Jackson, Lionel Blair, Simon Williams, Roy Kinnear, Peter Bowles, Ian Ogilvy, Dirk Bogarde, John Bay, Richard Beckinsale, Doug Blasdell, Dan Blocker, Sam Bottoms, Christy Brown, David M. Brown, Victor Buono, Jeff Buckley, Cliff Burton and Richard Burton as The Bands of The Royal Highland Fusiliers *Allan Dwan, Andrei Tarkovsky, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfonso Arau, Anthony Hopkins, Alfred Brooks, John Candy, John Cassavetes, Jack Cassidy, Ted Cassidy, John Cazale, Harry Chapin, Ian Charleson, Roberto Clemente, Bert Convy, Jim Croce, Bobby Darin, Brad Davis, Brandon deWilde, Ted Demme, John Denver, Mike DeStefano, James Dietz, Michael Clarke Duncan, Dale Earnhardt and Perry Ellis as The Bands of The Gordon Highlanders *Falco, Marty Feldman, Tom Fogerty, Victor French, Leonard Frey, Bille August, Burt Lancaster, Bill Macy, Bill Mumy, Bill Bixby, Kenneth Mars, Chris Buck, Tim Curry, Frank Welker, Mark Hamill, Rene Auberjonois, Jim Cummings, Joe Ranft, Roger Allers, Gerrit Graham, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Buddy Hackett, Will Ryan, Samuel E. Wright, Mark Dindal, Andreas Deja, Kelly Asbury, Randy Fullmer, Rob Minkoff, Joshua Finkel, John Musker, Rod McKuen and Ron Clements as The Bands of The Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders *Steve Gaines, James Gandolfini, Matthew Garber, Jerry Garcia, Maurice Gibb, David Graf, Chris Buck, Kevin Peter Hall, Joe Ranft, Vincent Price, Mark Dindal and Phil Proctor as The Corps of Staff Cadets *Keith Haring, George Harrison, Owen Hart, Jim Hellwig, Jim Henson, Bill Hicks, Gregory Hines, Larry Holden, John Holmes, William Hootkins, Rock Hudson, John Hughes, Richard Hunt, Rick Husband, Mike Gabriel, Ben Burgess, Tim Burton, Randy Cartwright, Jay Jackson, Brian McEntee, Joe Ranft, Harry Sabin, Phillip Young as The Royal Australian Armoured Corps *Steve Irwin, Tim Burton, Joe Ranft, Vincent Price, Michael Yama, Henry Selick, Brion James, Rick James, Gregory Jarvis, Michael Jeter, Steve Jobs, Jon-Erik Hexum and Raúl Juliá as The Royal Australian Engineers *Tony Pope, Chris Buck, Will Ryan, Joe Ranft, Jack Angel, Phil Proctor, John Debney, Chick Hearn, Mark Dindal, Kelly Asbury, Rob Minkoff, Kirk Wise, Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, Andreas Katsulas, Andy Kaufman, John F. Kennedy Jr., Roy Kinnear and Bruno Kirby as The Royal Artillery Band *Craig Charles, Chris Sarandon, Christopher Guest, Chaim Topol, Chuck Jones, Cheech Marin, Chris Buck, Billy Joel, Frank Welker, Joe Ranft, Roscoe Lee Browne, Richard Mulligan, Dom DeLuise, Taurean Blacque, Carl Weintraub, Robert Loggia, Roger Allers, Gerrit Graham, Javier Grajeda, Mark Dindal, Andreas Deja, Huey Lewis, Randy Fullmer, Phil Ramone, Rubén Blades, Rob Minkoff, Kirk Wise, Barry Manilow, James Mangold, Tom Snow, Gary Schwartz, John McCurry, David Lasley, Rocky Krakoff, Harvey Jason and J.D. Hall as The King's Troop Royal Horse Artillery *David Lynch, Dalton Trumbo, David Fincher, Delroy Lindo, David Janssen, Danny Elfman, Dwight Schultz, David Angell. Dirk Benedict, Desi Arnaz, Dennis Hopper, Danny Kaye, Will Ryan, Joe Ranft, Bill Erwin, Burke Byrnes, Pat Hingle and Frank Welker as Somerset Cadet Force Band *Mel Blanc, Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, Ian Bryce, Frank Welker, Les Perkins, Jim Cummings, Chuck Jones, Bob Hoskins, Nick Dudman, Joe Ranft, Joel Silver, Joe Alaskey, Richard Fleischer, Christopher Lloyd, Don Hahn, Charles Fleischer, Richard LeParmentier, Richard Ridings, Mike Edmonds, Frank Marshall, Andreas Deja, Pat Buttram, Dean Cundey, David L. Lander, Wayne Allwine, Randy Fullmer, Frank Sinatra, Robert Zemeckis, Mak Wilson, Rocky Capella, Mike Quinn, Bruce W. Smith, Ed Sullivan, Frank Capra, Fritz Lang, Franklin J. Schaffner and Federico Fellini as The Band Of The Parachute Regiment *Chris Buck, Joe Ranft, Pete Docter, George Lucas, Douglas Seale, Bob Newhart, Frank Welker, John Candy, George C. Scott, Roger Allers, Wayne Robson, Tristan Rogers, Bernard Fox, Peter Firth, Billy Barty, Mark Dindal, Kelly Asbury, Randy Fullmer, Bruce Broughton, Karey Kirkpatrick, Kirk Wise, George Lucas, Gene Kelly, George Peppard, Gene Hackman, George Cukor, Gavin MacLeod, Graham Chapman, Gary Busey and Gene Roddenberry as The Central Band of The Royal Air Force *Howard Hawks, Harry Secombe, Harry Shearer, Cheech Marin, Matthew Broderick, James Earl Jones, Jeremy Irons, Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane, Robert Guillaume, Rowan Atkinson, Jim Cummings, Elton John, Jeff Bennett, Frank Welker, Joe Ranft, Hans Zimmer, Roger Allers, Tom Todoroff, Don Hahn, Tim Rice, Bob Corff, Andreas Deja, Randy Fullmer, Rodney Saulsberry, Rob Minkoff and Kirk Wise as Honourable Artillery Company *Ingmar Bergman, Ian McKellen, James Cameron, Jim Jarmusch, Steven Culp, Tim Burton, Mike Starr, Pete Postlethwaite, Jeff Bennett, Joe Ranft, Richard Dreyfuss, David Thewlis, Gary Rydstrom, Simon Callow, Roald Dahl. Kelly Asbury, Rocky Capella, Karey Kirkpatrick, Henry Selick, Bob Badami and Frank Welker as The Band of The Royal Yeomanry *Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, George Lucas, Billy Crystal, Ed Catmull, Stacy Keach, Walt Disney, Joe Ranft, Leonard Maltin, Dennis Muren, John Lasseter, Don Hahn, Brad Bird, John Musker, Ron Clements, Alvy Ray Smith, Pete Docter, Robert A. Iger, Andrew Stanton, Roy E. Disney, Jack Lemmon, Jerry Lewis, James Cagney, Jonathan Demme, James Whale, John Wayne, John Sayles, James Spader, Joseph Cotten, John Fink, John Frankenheimer, Jon Voight, Johnny Weissmuller, Keanu Reeves, Kyle MacLachlan, Kevin Spacey, Ken Loach, Kabir Bedi and Kelsey Grammer as The Napoleonic Association *Dave Foley, Jim Cummings, Richard Kind, David Hyde Pierce, Joe Ranft, Denis Leary, Jonathan Harris, Michael McShane, John Ratzenberger, Brad Garratt, Roddy McDowall, Alex Rocco, David Ossman, David L. Lander, Tim Curry, Lee Marvin, Lindsay Anderson and Lou Ferrigno as Romford Drum & Trumpet Corps *Carlos Saldanha, John Lasseter, Chris Wedge, Gilbert Gottfried, Jeff Bennett, Corey Burton, John Goodman, Frank Welker, Michael Bentine, Morgan Freeman, Oliver Stone, Orson Welles, Paul Robeson, Peter Cook, Peter Falk, Paul Whitehouse, Patrick Macnee, Harry Hamlin, Drew Pinsky, George Nader, Jamey Sheridan, William Claxton, Phil Hendrie, George Barnes, Richard Baskin, Richard Moll, Geoffrey Jon, Colton Ford, Bill Richardson, Jeff Langton, Richard Bellis, Tom Gilb, Elbert Tuttle, Paul Fussell, Bill Dana, Thomas J. Sargent, Charles P. Thacker, Kenneth Parkinson, Charles P. Thacker, Dennis Cooper, Dennis McDougal, Tom Harman, Joe Ranft, Michael Graham-Cox, Steve Dahl, Roald Dahl and David Jason as Police Cops *Ridley Scott as Fire Chief Steve Abraira *Rob Reiner, Robert Siodmak, Steven Blum, Eddie Murphy, Dan Castellaneta, David Alan Coulier, Casey Kasem, Christopher Lloyd, Vincent Price, Richard Kind, Joe Romersa, Jon Lovitz, Ron Perlman, Kevin Conroy, Wallace Shawn, James Earl Jones, Jeffrey Tambor, John Ratzenberger, Bill Cosby, Don Messick, Dallas McKennon, Mel Blanc, David Ogden Stiers, Gregg Berger, Rob Paulsen, Cam Clarke, Don Rickles, Joe Ranft, Neil Ross, Charles Martinet, Harvey Korman, Mark Rolston and John Lasseter as American Firefighters *Sean Connery, Terence Rigby, Roy Kinnear, Clifton Jones, Harry Andrews, Joss Ackland, Ralph Richardson, Simon Cadell, Richard Briers, John Bennett, Nigel Hawthorne, Richard O'Callaghan, John Hurt, Denholm Elliott, Tom Eastwood, Tony Daniels, Tim McInnerny, Stephen Fry, Anthony Jackson, Michael Hordern, Michael Graham-Cox, Zero Mostel, Rik Mayall, Joe Ranft, Steven Spielberg, Spike Lee, Sam Peckinpah, Sid James, Sam Raimi, Terence Hill, Terry Gilliam, Tim Burton, Tim Curry, Victor Borge, Woody Allen, Vincent Ward, Wim Wenders, Walt Disney, Werner Herzog, Wolfgang Petersen, Wallace Shawn, Peter Sallis, Richard Pearson, David Jason, Warren Mitchell and Oliver Reed as British Firefighters Trailer Scenes * * *Shaggy talk to the Mutant Animals, Grape Ape, Fagin, Scarecrow and the Soldiers about Ganondorf and The Villains. *in the end at Buckingham Palace, Father Christmas brought a carrots from Fiver and the Bunnies. Songs *Whizzpopper Song - David Jason *Sometimes, Secretly - Sharon Campbell *Winter Snow - Susan Sheridan *Farmer Song - Ken Barrie *Flowers in the Snow - Susan Sheridan *Snow Day - Bryan McCabe *Catching Snowflakes - Bryan McCabe Production Development Animation Filming Cast Music Music by Hoyt Curtin, Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe (music from The BFG), George Bruns (music from The Jungle Book), Alan Menken (music from Beauty and The Beast), Hans Zimmer (music from The Lion King), Bryan Daly (music from Postman Pat and Bertha), Ralph Burns (music from All Dogs Go To Heaven), James Horner (from The Land Before Time), Henry Mancini (from Basil, The Great Mouse Detective), J.A.C. Redford (from Oliver and Company), Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman Release February 1, 1988 Gallery Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about rabbits Category:Crossover Movies